


Debt of Honor

by DennSedai



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennSedai/pseuds/DennSedai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver realizes that despite what Quentin has said, he really does owe the detective a debt. A bit of plotting and planning leaves him with the perfect answer to how to repay it and more besides...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt of Honor

Fandom: Arrow

Pairing: Oliver Queen/Quentin Lance

Rating: FRM to FRAO??

Spoilers: Spoilers, mild, for Episode 1x12 Vertigo

Warnings: Dom/Sub, Spanking, Bondage, Kink

Disclaimer: CW, DC, etc own all rights to them. I claim no rights, or the boys would have been together long before this *smirks* One can dream right?

 

Pausing at the door to the apartment, Oliver took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. Raising a hand he knocked and slowly lowered his hand, knowing that this had to be done. He’d pay the debt that he owed, regardless of what it cost him.

Hearing the soft sound of the footsteps, he straightened up and forced his expression into one of careful neutrality.

“What the hell do you want now Queen?” Quentin Lance asked staring at the one person he hated more than anything in life.

“Like I said before, Detective. I owe you one,” Oliver said carefully, keeping his tone even, while his voice was soft and low. “And I always pay my debts.”

Clenching and unclenching his hands, Quentin stared down at the young billionaire playboy. “And I believe that I told you, that I did it only because my daughter asked me. And not for you.”

Oliver nodded slowly at that. “You did… and we both know the only reason she asked you, was because I asked her. So as I said, I always pay my debts.”

Letting out an annoyed sigh at that, Quentin nodded slowly. “And just how do you propose to pay off this debt that you owe me?”

Oliver shrugged at that. Slowly licking his lips he looked up at the older man. “I’m willing to discuss what payment you’d find… acceptable. I’m willing to entertain almost any price that you could… set.”

Raising one eye brow up at that, Quentin slowly let out a harsh barking laugh. “Oh really? So you’ll go down to the station and admit that you’re The Hood?”

Oliver shrugged at that. “I could do that, but it wouldn’t be the truth. Despite what you think, it’s not me. But I’m willing to entertain any alternative ideas you might have.”

Letting out a snort at that, Quentin shook his head. “So you say. I personally say otherwise. And one of these days, I’ll prove it. So what besides that could you offer me, hmmm? Since you claim that you aren’t The Hood, and I’m sure you wouldn’t reveal whoever it is if you did know. So what could you possibly offer me that would be worth anything?”

Swallowing at the lump that slowly filled his throat, Oliver stared down at the ground a moment. “How about we step inside Sir, and we could discuss what all I could offer you a bit more privately.”

Pausing at that shift in tone and body language, Quentin slowly shook his head. “Fine… but we’re only _talking_ for now. Understood?”

“Yes Sir,” Oliver said with a tiny smile gracing his lips, as he realized that he’d read the detective right.

Biting back a growl, Quentin stepped to one side and waved for Oliver to come in.

Stepping in, Oliver knew there was no stepping back from this. He was now committed to the course he’d set.

“Take a seat, and let’s discuss just what you’re thinking about Queen,” Quentin said as he sat down in an arm chair facing the sofa, as he forced himself to keep a relatively neutral expression on his face.

Sitting down, Oliver deliberately left his legs spread wide, as he rested his hands on his thighs. “Like I said Sir, I owe you for the favor or favors you called in to save my sister.”

Sighing Oliver looked up into Quentin’s eyes. “I’m not going to say that she’s innocent. She’s not. But she’s had a hard time and she’s slowly making progress through it. She screwed up, but she deserves a second chance.”

“And I suppose you’re trying to earn your own second chance?” Glaring at Oliver, Quentin shook his head. “Do you have any idea of how much you’ve cost me? My wife… my daughter…, hell you screwed my life to a fare the well, and then all of a sudden you’re back. No… you owe me one hell of a lot more than you think.”

Blushing a brilliant red at that, Oliver ducked his head, well aware of how badly he’d fucked up before he’d been stranded on that island, and partially aware of the damage caused by his apparent death.

“Oh yes… you owe one hell of a lot to me, and to other people as well. Laurel may have forgiven you, may have bought your sob story, but I haven’t.”

Sighing softly at that remainder, Oliver slowly raised his head. Blue eyes, meeting brown eyes, he stared into Quentin’s eyes. “I know… Sir.”

Letting out a soft growl at that, Quentin gripped the arms of the chair tightly. “Don’t even try me Queen… I’m not the sap that my daughter is, who’s willing to forgive and forget, or buy your little story.”

Taking a deep breath, Oliver slowly nodded. “I didn’t lie about what happened there… Sir. Name your price… as long as it’s in my power to do, I’ll meet it.”

Quentin snorted at that. “You couldn’t possibly pay it… you’re a spoiled little rich boy.”

Shaking his head at that, Oliver shifted and slowly stood up, before taking first one step, then a second to close the distance between the two of them. Standing in front of Quentin, he stared down into brown eyes, daring him, before he slowly dropped to his knees, clasping his hands behind his back, Oliver dropped his head and stared at the ground silently.

“No… no, you’re not going to play me that way Queen,” Quentin said staring down at the younger man, feeling a wave of lust wash over him. Knowing that he could demand almost anything, take anything, do anything he wanted at this moment.

Oliver just stayed still, waiting silently… patiently, for Quentin to accept his unspoken offer.

“You… you little bastard,” Quentin said after a few minutes had passed in silence. “Look at me Queen… say the words. If you want to have this happen, if you want this… you’re going to have to say the words.”

Slowly, reluctantly Oliver raised his head. “IF you want me Sir… I’m yours. However you want… whatever you want… I’m yours.”

Staring down into those blue eyes, Quentin swore softly, at the honesty he saw there. “You… you’re such a fucking bastard. You know I can’t accept this, and I can’t refuse it either… you’re playing me.”

Oliver shook his head slowly at that. “No… I pay my debts, and if this is the only way to meet it… I’ll do it.”

“No…” Quentin said softly, as he fought down the desire and lust welling up in him. “IF you want this, it’s because you want it. Not because you owe me.”

Lowering his head back down, Oliver laid it down with the greatest of care on Quentin’s lap, waiting for a decision from the older man.

Letting out a pained whimper at that, Quentin shivered in a mix of lust, rage and self control. Reluctantly, he slowly let go of his grip on the arm of the chair and gently stroked Oliver’s cheek with his fingertips. “This doesn’t mean you won…”

“I know Sir,” Oliver said softly, his voice barely a husky whisper. “We both have though… if we’re honest.”

Shivering at that thought, Quentin reluctantly nodded. “Maybe… maybe not. We’ll have to see.”

“Yes Sir…” Oliver replied softly still.

“Not Sir… or at least not for now Queen.” Quentin said softly, his voice husky as he considered what he’d like to do. “I think I’d rather hear you call me Daddy… as you’ve been a very naughty boy, for a very long time, haven’t you?”

Shivering at Quentin’s words, Oliver swallowed. This was definitely an unexpected twist. “Yes… Daddy. I’ve been a naughty boy.”

Quentin just grinned at that. “And you do know what happens to naughty boys don’t you Oliver?”

“I… I’m not sure… Daddy,” Oliver said softly, realizing just how deep he was in now, and just how much he was starting to enjoy it.

“They get punished,” Quentin said smirking now. “And I think we’ll start off with some good old fashioned punishments first Oliver. Oh yes indeed, my precious boy.”

Swallowing at that, Oliver shivered in a mix of anticipation and fear. “Yes Daddy.”

“Up,” Quentin said with a grin. “Right now. Then you’re going to drop those pants boy, and lay down across Daddy’s lap for your punishment. Understood Oliver?”

“Yes Daddy,” Oliver said with a shiver yet again.

Getting up, Oliver, slowly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, before slowly sliding them down and laying down across Quentin’s lap, letting out a soft whimper in anticipation.

“Such a good boy Oliver,” Quentin said running a gentle hand over Oliver’s back for a moment to calm him down. “But it’s a shame you aren’t always this good… isn’t it? Because otherwise, Daddy could just reward you, instead of having to punish you first.”

Raising his free hand, Quentin brought it down in a sharp, resounding smack on Oliver’s rear, making him yelp and jump. “No stay still Oliver, or else, I’m going to have to up your punishment boy.”

“Yes Daddy,” Oliver said with a gasp, as another smack came down unexpectedly.

One after another, Quentin kept spanking Oliver, smirking at his gasps, groans and moans of pleasure and pain. Finally reaching twenty, he stopped.

“That’s enough for tonight… I don’t want you to sore, for what else is going to come boy. So stand up, and pull your pants back up. We’re going to go to my room, and then you’re going to strip down for Daddy, so we can get you cleaned up for the night… after that… . Well, we’ll see what happens after that Oliver.”


End file.
